


Red Cinders

by Azul_the_Ace



Category: Cinderella (Fairy Tale), Little Red Riding Hood (Fairy Tale)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, How Do I Tag, My First Fanfic, Nicknames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21829408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azul_the_Ace/pseuds/Azul_the_Ace
Summary: Little Red Riding Hood and Cinderella but they’re dating and it’s not that obvious because I had to give this to teachers at a Catholic school.
Relationships: Cinderella/Red Riding Hood
Kudos: 4





	Red Cinders

Once upon a time there was a girl named Rosa. With a red cloak on her back and a basket in her hands, she started on the path she was told so many times not to stray from.   
Swinging her basket of pan dulce, she saw a carriage coming along the road towards her. The horse was white and well groomed, a palace horse. Rosa stood to the side as the carriage took up the entire path. When it passed Rosa caught a glimpse inside a window, a pair of gold shoulder pads and disgusting red pants were made visible before the carriage went too far and the view was hidden. She reminded herself to ask Cinder about it when she got there.  
The rest of her walk was filled with birds chirping, squirrels dropping acorns on the path and rabbits rustling in the bushes. She was enjoying the beauty of nature until she got closer to the manor and something was missing.  
Had she gotten the day wrong? No Cinder said Sunday because she wasn’t allowed to go to church with her family. Rosa snuck around the back of the house to see if Cinder changed their meeting spot. Not finding her there, she panicked and grabbed a rock from the garden.  
The third window on the right.

***

Tap.   
Cinderella looked up from her moping.   
Tap.  
What was that sound? She got up and made her way to the window. Looking out, she saw Red standing with a handful of rocks and a basket next to her on the ground. Cinderella shushed her and turned back to her bed taking off the sheets and tying them together into a long rope.  
She fastened it to her bed and opened the window throwing it out. Red grabbed the rope and started climbing, concern visible on her face. She climbed into Cinderella’s room and plopped on to the bed that sat right next to the window for occasions like these.  
“What’s going on, Cinder?” Red whispered, sitting up and wiping a tear off Cinderella’s face.   
“It’s the demon. She made me go to the ball and dance with that creep,” Cinderella whispered in disgust. “I ran away at midnight ‘cause I was sick of him. This is my punishment,”  
“Creep? Like the Prince? Was he here just now?”  
“I don’t know I’ve been locked in my room all day. I thought everyone had gone to church”  
“Wait why did I have to be quiet then?” Red spoke a little louder less scared of giving herself away.  
“Shh! I heard the door open and close twice so I think they’re back.” Cinderella said in a panicked whisper.  
“The door was probably the prince. I saw his stupid horse on my way here.” Red mumbled angrily.  
“Ugh him, I lost a shoe when I was running away and the demon took my other one, she probably used it to prove I was the one he danced with.”  
“Why would he come over and not see you then?”  
“I don’t know. Maybe he was trying to arrange our wedding with the demon.”  
“Wedding?! He wants to marry you after one ball, where you danced for what half an hour? You don’t even like boys!” Red almost forgot to be quiet in her anger.  
“I know right?! It’s like he thinks he’s some sort of irresistible fairy-tale prince charming!”  
There was a pause. Red seemed lost in thought when her face suddenly lit up.  
“We could leave you know, Cinder, before the wedding. Climb out the window and find somewhere else to live.”  
Cinderella looked hesitant. Leaving her family behind? Sure they were terrible but she couldn’t just leave, right?   
“What are you worried about? They have plenty of money, they’ll hire a maid to replace you and quickly move on with their life.”  
Red didn’t get it. She was an orphan. She does whatever she wants, goes where she pleases and lives off thievery and the forest. Cinderella felt an obligation to stick with the woman her father entrusted her to. What would he say if she just left?  
She voiced her concern, seeking comfort from Red.   
“If he saw how they treated you, how they made you into a servant, he would move away himself. He truly cared for you, Cinder, he wouldn’t have remarried if he didn’t think you needed to grow up with a caring mother.”  
Cinderella nodded. Red was right after all. Her father wanted her to be happy, he would want her to leave. But this problem was far from solved. How would they survive?  
“Where should we go?”  
“I know this cottage in the forest. It was pretty messy I don’t think anyone lives there.”

***

Rosa led Cinder across the path until they got to a big lichen covered rock where they turned right towards the cottage Rosa had spoken of. The straps of the big backpacks Cinder had made them take were starting to cut into Rosa’s shoulders.  
“What did you put in here, rocks?” Rosa said a little annoyed.  
“Um… I just thought we might need some money? I want people in the village to like us when they have to keep our secret.”  
“Wait what secret?”  
“Red! I just ran away from home right before a wedding that would make the demon rich. There’s also the creep I ran away from who needs to get married soon or else the king will be upset. Even the king will start looking for me then! They’ll probably make wanted posters! And then we won’t even be able to go to the mark—”  
“Woah, Cinder calm down. I can go to the market for you or we can dye your hair or something. It’ll be fine. Thanks for grabbing money I was probably just gonna keep stealing stuff but I guess I shouldn’t drag you into that. Do you want to take a lunch break? There’s still quite a way to go.”  
“Sure that sounds nice. What’s in the basket?”  
“Your favourite! Pan dulce!”  
The girls sat on a picnic blanket Cinder had thought to grab and took a moment to enjoy the delicious treats, listen to the birds chirping, admire the huge trees and absorb the sweet smells of nature. After Rosa said they might get there after sundown if they didn’t hurry, they continued on their way towards the cottage. Eventually, Rosa ended up with two backpacks and Cinder with a basket and a red cloak.  
As the sun was setting Rosa could see the clearing the cottage was in and handing back her bag, told Cinder they were almost there.   
Opening the door they were met with a wall of dust.  
“We can clean up tomorrow,” Cinder yawned.  
They dug in their backpacks for the blankets they had snuck from the closet, set up their beds and drifted off to sleep.

***

“Cinder! Wake UP!”  
“I’m awake! I’m awake! What’s going on? Where are we?”  
Red gave Cinderella a moment to recollect her thoughts while she wrote up a list of things they needed to do. Wash the dusty dishes, tidy up the room, clean the fireplace, and get Cinder to sweep she wrote. Cinderella was more awake now so Red gave her the list saying   
“At least this is what Snow white did in her cottage,”  
Cinderella pointed out the other things they would have to do like buy groceries, make the beds, unpack their backpacks and find a way to dye her hair. They finished off the pan dulce and started to work towards their happily ever after.


End file.
